Cuento de una Navidad Mágica
by HaldamirElf
Summary: CANCELADO TEMPORALMENTE En el mundo existen un tipo de hadas especiales, las hadas navideñas, ahora es tiempo de que una deje su libertad para ayudar a una niña, pero no sabe que eso contrae problemas en Dimmsdale...
1. Un Cuento Navideño

Hola!!!

Bueno este es mi primer fic de FOP y creanme que estoy feliz (aunque nadie lo lea xD seguire adelante) además es corto, no durará mucho :D, es sobre mi gran invención (eso pasa cuando en tu cumpleaños tienes mucho tiempo libre (…hablando de eso pronto tendre xD) Espero que a los q lo leen les guste

**Capitulo 1:**

**Un cuento navideño**

Érase una vez en un reino muy, muy, pero muy lejano…bueno ni tanto, si en realidad la historia empieza en Dimmsdale, y no era un reino sino un humilde hogar. Un abuelo estaba sentado en su cómoda silla, mientras dos niños corrían por la casa, uno era un niño de cabellos negros y camisa roja; su hermana aparentemente tenía cabellos castaños oscuros y una camiseta amarilla. De pronto apareció alguien que los niños conocían bien.

-Will, Sam, iré al supermercado-dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros, una sonrisa que atraía toda la atención. Entonces los dos niños dejaron de correr y se acercaron a abrazar a su madre-cuiden al abuelo.

-Yo me puedo cuidar solo, estaremos bien-dijo el abuelo.

-Si, lo sé, papá-dijo la mujer-entonces, ya vuelvo.

La madre abrió la puerta y tomó su cartera para salir de la casa, fue entonces cuando los niños tranquilamente se miraron y dijeron…

-¡A HACER DESTROZOS!-gritaron.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué vinieron osos?-preguntó el abuelo que no había escuchado.

Y fue entonces que empezó los destrozos del día, y como soy un buen comentarista lo diré así: Will le pasa a Sam un plato, luego hace un clavado con este, Sam se lo pasa a Will, este la toma se acerca pero se enfrenta a un temible sofá, salta el sofa, lanza y salta y lo tira y anota, señores y ¡anota!, ehem, digo y lo rompe. El sonido hace que su abuelo se altere…

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó el abuelo dando un salto.

-Eh… ¿un oso?-preguntó Will.

-Sabía que esos osos traerían más desgracias que ventajas-dijo el abuelo.

-(Dando un codazo a su hermano) En realidad abuelo, rompimos un plato-dijo Sam.

-Ah, eso lo explica-dijo el abuelo-pero descuiden hoy es nochebuena, mañana cuando despierten estará en su lugar.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Sam.-

-¿Qué no conocen a las hadas navideñas?-preguntó el abuelo.

-Eh… ¿Qué es una hada navideña?-preguntó Will.

-Imposible, eso nunca pensé que ocurriría-dijo el abuelo.

-Dinos más, abuelo-dijo Sam.

-Suena a una historia de navidad-dijo Will.

-Ah, ah, ah, no es cualquier historia navideña-dijo el abuelo-esta es la historia de dos niños de 10 años, y una niña tenía un hada mágico, ellas son hadas libres, no como las otras hadas, pero sólo pueden usar su poder para ayudar a Santa Claus, mientras que las demás hadas ayudan con su poder mágico a Santa Claus.

-Pensé que eran duendes lo que hacían eso-dijo Sam.

-Si, lo duendes son los que ayudan en el taller de Santa-dijo el abuelo-pero las hadas navideñas son distintas, ayudan observando por el mundo y adornando los lugares para Santa Claus.

-Cuéntanos más abuelo-dijeron los niños soltando todo lo que tenían, para sentarse junto a su abuelo.

Es así como empieza la historia de dos niños que salvaron la navidad, pero esa historia pronto será contada….

**Continuará…**

**Notas del autor: **Espero que les haya gustado xD, es sólo el inicio, las aventuras empiezan muy pronto , si creen que se merece reviews, los aceptare agradecido :D


	2. Injusta Navidad

Gracias a AnnaDarkAngel y a Sin Comentarios por mandarme reviews (Seria reviewarme?? O.o?? XP mejor me callo), bien esta es el segundo cap de la historia…aunque aun no se sabe nada de los….PADRINOS MAGICOS (Tic como Crocker xD) y las hadas navideñas, pero se vienen , gracias de nuevo a los que leen mi fic…

**Capitulo 2:**

**Injusta Navidad**

¿Dónde estamos?, en Dimmsdale, ¿Dónde más?, todo parte en el….¿Mundo Mágico?

Binkie: Si, el mundo mágico. Como saben en todo cuento tienen un narrador mascota que es agradable y adorable que cuenta la historia como es, en este cuento seré yo, ¿no les alegra?... (Sonido de grillos)…bien, bien, volvamos a la historia…

En Dimmsdale viven toda clase de seres humanos, desde la gente muy alta, la gente muy baja, quienes son responsables y quienes están locos (Se ve a Crocker gritar: PADRINOS MAGICOS), gente millonaria (Se ve a Remi Cajallena), gente con un alto intelecto (Se ve a AJ), gente malvada (Se ve a Vicky usando a unos niños como patines), pero esta historia le pertenece a alguien más, a alguien quien su vida no ha sido de bendiciones, sino desgracias, es una niña de 10 años que vive desde que nació en Dimmsdale, no asiste a la escuela porque su madre no tiene dinero para que pueda matricularla. Sus alimentos son básicos, vive sola ya que no tiene hermanos y eso es un gran factor de sentirse como si estuviera en un rincón mirando el techo agujereado por los granizos, sin nada que hacer. Su padre murió de una enfermedad dejando a la familia grandes deudas, ella ha tenido que valerse sola por aquello, ya que su madre tiene que trabajar lo que puede para salir adelante…incluso los fines de semana, festivos y…navidad. Es por eso que ella nunca ha tenido una navidad como la mayoría en Dimmsdale.

-Carol, debo irme, se hace tarde-dijo su madre, no se veía sus cara por sus cabellos (Como FOP en Oh Yeah! Cartoons xD), estaba muy apurada y pronto apareció una niña de cabellos anaranjados, un vestido desgarrado por el excesivo uso y cubría su ojo derecho por la luz de la cocina.

-Pero mamá es nochebuena-dijo la niña que se llama Carol.

-Lo sé, pero tengo un turno hoy-dijo su madre-descuida, prometo llegar temprano.

-Está bien, entonces te espero-dijo Carol.

-Claro-dijo su madre-espero que hoy tenga un buen día para traer un delicioso pavo para la noche, ¿Qué te parece?

-Suena delicioso-dijo Carol-bien, yo iré a ver si puedo recoger algunas latas para llevarlas a las fábricas, estoy segura que conseguiré muchas monedas hoy.

-Así se habla, pero no llegues muy tarde, eh-dijo su madre.

-Bien, mamá-dijo Carol y su madre cerró la puerta, el golpe de la puerta hizo retumbar en la casa, luego tomó su mochila roja y salió de la casa con la esperanza de un gran día.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock; Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring; Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun; Now the jingle hop has begun"- Carol caminaba por la calle y cada vez que daba una pisada se hundía por la nieve. Ella frunció el ceño y siguió caminando. Pero luego le sucedió lo mismo y no tuvo más remedio que sacarse las botas que quedaron literalmente aprisionadas en la nieve.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock; Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time; Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square; In the frosty air"-Carol estaba buscando de basurero en basurero latas para poder venderlas a las fábricas que las quisieran, pero apenas solo había conseguido unas tres. Siguió buscando pero pronto el viento fue muy fuerte, de modo que casi se la llevaba con ella. Pronto parecía una paleta de hielo.

"What a bright time, it's the right time; To rock the night away"- Carol se sentía decepcionada cuando vio que varias personas dejaban latas en un basurero, estaba cada vez más cerca, cuando apareció un camión de la basura y se llevó. Frunció el ceño y siguió caminando.

"Jingle bell time is a swell time; To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh"-Carol miró y vio por la ventana a varios niños con paletas de chocolate y dulces en la dulcería. Vio en varias tiendas imágenes de familias unidas frente al árbol, que ni ella tenía, rodeado de regalos, luego suspiró y siguió caminando

"Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet; Jingle around the clock;Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet"-Carol caminaba por la plaza y veía a las personas que cantaban villancicos a todo el público. Ella se acercó y miró a las personas que cantaban a toda voz aquellas melodías, ella se puso a su lado y comenzó a cantar

"That's the jingle bell, That's the jingle bell, That's the jingle bell rock"-Carol estaba muy feliz cantando y una persona generosa se acercó a ella y le dio un billete, sonrió, le dio las gracias, luego al ver la hora se despidió de las personas con quienes cantaba muy feliz porque había ganado más de lo que ella había planeado…

Esta es la vida de Carol, claro que no sabe lo que pronto le ocurrirá…

**Continuará…**

**Notas del autor: **Por donde parto??, oh, si, les gusto???, espero que si , creo que se me fue un poco la mano con la injusta vida de Carol (n-un si, estoy seguro) pero pronto…mejor me callo, no arruinare el cuento xD(ademas de sorpresas muahahaha digo ohohohohoh(risa diabolica)…O-O….ohohohohoh(al estilo Santa Claus) Segundo, lo de escribir la cancion me insipre (o le copie XP) a Sin Comentarios (¬¬ tienen q leer alguno de sus fics, son buenos como el maiz, eh) (A Sin Comentarios: espero que no te enojes…NO ME MATES, recuerda que aun soy un arma xD) ehm…gracias de nuevo por leer mi fic, no usen turbas para obtener la continuación xD, bien, me despido…HaldamirElf


	3. El Hada que salvo la Navidad

Weeee xD reviews (y yo no los esperaba xD), bueno, ehm, Gracias a AnnaDarkAngel , muffinslover y sin comentarios por leer el fic (en serio q no esperaba q alguien lo leyera xD, eso pasa cuando uno es aburrido n-nU) eh, creo que el cap me salio un poco largo esta vez X.x

**Capitulo 3:**

**El Hada que salvo la Navidad**

Binkie: (N/A: leer en rima por favor n-nU) En Dimmsdale vivía, una niña solita, bajo la nieve volvía, a su casa que a pedazos se caía…entonces pasó, algo que nunca pensó, un hecho que la marcó y atónita la dejó (N/A: n-nU no sabía que fuera bueno con las rimas xD)

En el polo norte todo era un Caos, pero no porque los atacó un oso polar o un lobo feroz, no, era porque mañana sería navidad. Los duendes corrían a gran velocidad, con juguetes y dulces, con renos y amabilidad. Era nochebuena, tiempo no se podía perder, tenía que estar todo listo antes de la cena, o sino algo horrible iba a suceder.

-Santa, Santa, ¿Dónde ESTA SANTA?-preguntó un duende corriendo en círculos.

-¿Has pensado en buscarlo en su oficina?-preguntó otro duende con voz grave.

-Eh…no-dijo el duende y salió corriendo hacia su oficina-SANTA, SANTA, SANTA

El duende corrió a la oficina de Santa Claus y ahí dentro encontró al héroe que de rojo se vistió. Junto a él estaba un "hombre" cuyos pies no se veían, además tenía una túnica y una capucha de color negro, además tenía una vara gigante con la punta una figura de un copo de nieve. Junto se veía a otro "hombre" que estaba vestido igual, sólo que en su varita tenía una estrella, claro que a este "hombre" si se les veía los pies. Santa estaba muy feliz y de pronto sintió la presencia del duende.

-Chock, ya te he dicho que tienes que tocar la puerta antes de entrar-dijo Santa y luego rió.

-Disculpe señor-dijo el duende-es que tenemos un grave problema.

-Dilo ya, cada segundo cuesta, lo sabes bien-dijo Santa Claus.

-Eh, si, es que los caballitos han salido deformes y algunos juguetes pues se han multiplicado-dijo el duende.

-Detén la producción y vean cual es el problema-dijo Santa Claus.

-Como ordene señor-dijo el duende y salió de la oficina.

-Seres diminutos e incompetentes, no saben que hacer en un problema minúsculo-dijo el "hombre" con la varita que tiene una estrella.

-Compréndelos bien, sólo quieren que el espíritu de la navidad llegue-dijo el otro "hombre" con la varita que tiene la figura de un copo de nieve.

-Si, es por eso que no me preocupo-dijo Santa Claus-pero descuiden, saben hacer muy bien su trabajo.

-Si usted lo dice-dijo el "hombre" con la varita que tiene una estrella.

-Bien, señor Jorgen, debo felicitarlo y agradecerle por todo este poder mágico-dijo Santa Claus palpando el traje rojo-debo decir que está mejor que el año pasado.

-Es verdad, señor, es que esta vez exprimí…-dijo Jorgen, que es el que tenía la varita con una estrella, luego pestañeó al ver que sus acompañantes se quedaron asombrados por lo que dijo-digo, esta vez donamos todo lo que pudimos donar.

-Me alegro mucho-dijo Santa-gracias por eso…y usted, Mago de la Navidad, tengo un trabajo para usted.

-Disculpe señor, ya hemos adornado todo el planeta, también arreglado todas las chimeneas, (Se acerca a Santa) este año no se romperán sus pantalones lo prometemos-dijo el Mago de la Navidad, que tiene la varita con la figura del copo de nieve-además ya planeamos detener los fuertes vientos, las ventiscas y los torbellinos de nieve, con un desplazamiento al sur, ¿sabía que en América Latina es verano en la mayoría?, pues no queremos que se resfríe por esos cambios bruscos…además (Santa Claus le tapa la boca)

-No me refiero a ese trabajo, aunque de todo corazón se lo agradezco-dijo Santa Claus-quiero pedirle que me acompañe, oh, por cierto, señor Jorgen muchas gracias por venir y le aseguro que esta vez no tendremos ese problema…a menos que Timmy Turner pida de nuevo que sea navidad ¡para siempre!

-Descuide, ya hable con el gusano terrícola-dijo Jorgen y vio de nuevo a sus acompañantes asombrados-digo con el angelito de la tierra.

-En ese caso si nos permite nos retiramos-dijo Santa Claus.

-Bien-dijo Jorgen y con su varita tocando el suelo desapareció con un "poof"

Santa guió al mago de la navidad por un pasillo largo, donde habían duendes con cámaras, como si fuera una agencia de espías…

-Águila roja a Oso negro, ¿me oyes?-preguntó un duende con anteojos oscuros.

-Oso negro te copia… ¿Por qué soy Oso Negro?-dijo otro duende en Turquía.

-Concéntrate-dijo el duende con anteojos oscuros

-Esta es la cámara especial del Polo Norte-dijo Santa Claus-bien, aquí grabamos a todos los niños del mundo que necesitan nuestra ayuda… (Se acerca al oído del Mago de la Navidad) aquí entre nos, lo estrenamos recién hoy, hasta el momento no ha habido ningún desperfecto.

-Eso suena navideño-dijo el Mago muy feliz ( N/A: n-nU cuando un Mago de la Navidad diga "navideño" quiere decir genial, bien?, bien n-nU, si, estoy loco xD)

-Bien, entonces queríamos pedirles un favor que puede parecer un poco ofensivo para ustedes, pero en realidad lo necesitamos-dijo Santa Claus.

-Veamos, si dijo que esta cámara es para grabar a los niños que necesitan ayuda, eso quiere decir que…-dijo el Mago de la Navidad paseándose por la cámara y Santa asentía-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que nos ayuden con esos niños, por favor-dijo Santa Claus.

-Señor Claus, sabe que lo estimamos mucho, pero eso estaría en contra de las reglas-dijo el Mago de la Navidad.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es que de verdad que lo necesitamos, los padrinos del mundo mágico están sin poder mágico-dijo Santa Claus-así que no pueden ayudarnos.

-Bien-dijo el Mago de la Navidad-podríamos intentarlo, pero para que no se publique que rompemos las reglas, este año sólo será a un niño o niña, si funciona correctamente pues, yo mismo cambiaré las reglas para toda hada navideña que quiera ayudar.

-Gracias, Gracias, eso suena navideño-dijo Santa Claus y el Mago rió.

-Bien, ya sé a quien usar como conejillo de indias-dijo el mago sonriendo maléficamente.

Mientras tanto en algún punto del Polo Norte…

-¡NIEVES!-gritó un hada con cabellos verdes, ojos llenos de ira.

-¿Qué pasó con tu sentido del humor navideño? Y con dar es mejor que recibir-dijo un hada de cabellos verdes, pero casi blancos, tez como la de un humano, camiseta blanca con un copo de nieve dibujado en el centro, pantalones negros, cola como la de un león y unas alas de hada

-Pues no está escrito que te dé toda mi comida, mi casa y mi perro-dijo el hada que lo perseguía.

-ALTOOOO-se escuchó por todos los rincones-NIEVES VEN A LA OFICINA DEL MAGO DE LA NAVIDAD AHORA

-(Traga saliva) y ¿ahora que hice?-preguntó el hada devolviendo el perro al dueño y volando hacia la oficina

El hada entró a la oficina y vio un asiento que se movía de derecha a izquierda con una sombra maligna allí…

-Nieves, me han dicho que tú has hecho algo que rompe las reglas de la navidad-dijo el mago de la navidad sin dejarse ver

-Eh, si y lo lamento-dijo Nieves.

-Eh, bien, ahora a lo que te llame-dijo el Mago de la Navidad y Nieves se quedo asombrado-verás hable con Santa Claus y él me dijo que neceita ayuda con unos niños, yo le dije que nosotros somos seres libres, claro que con su poder navideño me convenció, pero le permití a un solo niño, como prueba, así que escogió y fue a una niña en un pueblo al Oeste de EEUU, el nombre es Dimmsdale. Y adivina a quien escogí para ser su hada...

-¿A San Pancrasio?-dijo Nieves.

-No-dijo el mago frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A Rodolfo el Reno?-preguntó Nieves.

-No-dijo el mago casi enojado.

-Ehm… ¿a Ventisca?, es que si que es un hada que se merece salir de aquí-dijo Nieves.

-No, no, no, A TI-dijo el mago.

-Pero…-dijo Nieves.

-Nada de peros-dijo el mago y sacó algo de una caja fuerte-está es el báculo de la navidad, cuídalo bien, es el gran poder de las hadas navideñas.

Entonces le entregó a Nieves un báculo, que parecía más varita, con un signo extraño, además tenía una figura parecida a un átomo (n-nU nerd!! xD)

-Has un buen trabajo, hada navideña Nieves-dijo el Mago de la Navidad y usó su varita navideña para desaparecer sin dejar decir palabra alguna a Nieves.

**Continuará…**

**Notas del autor: **ohohohohohoho (risa de Santa Claus) y como estuvo el cap??? O.o horrible o simplemente mal??, ademas creo que me salio largo T-T, no se, ahí me dicen, gracias de nuevo por leer mi fic!!!...HaldamirElf (o Gio, como quieran)


	4. Melodia Navideña

O---O mas reviews, que alegría (Eso solo pasa en dos fics xD que he escrito, bueno, bueno uno y el otro es en conjunto xD) Gracias, Gracias, ya dije gracias??, creo que aún no, GRACIAS, no, no sonó bien, GRAAAAACIAS, ahora si (n-nU) Gracias a muffinslover, AnnaDarkAngel y sin comentarios por leer el fic (y a los q leen el fic en general tb gracias), este cap lo hice rapidito, porque es como un "songcap"(Eso existe??? O.o, bueno lo acabo de inventar si no xD) gracias a todos eh (T-T ya se estaran aburriendo con los gracias, pero es uno de esos fics q uno esperaba q no lo iban a leer xD), bueno el cap en general creo que esta loco(como yo) y espero que no se molesten por eso, bueno ahí me dicen que no les gusto (LO ADMITO SOY PESISMISTA)….gracias de nuevo por leer el fic

**Capitulo 4:**

**Melodía Navideña**

Binkie: Con gran alegría debo decir, que en la vida de Carol algo iba a ocurrir, no era un deseo, sino miles de ellos, los que pronto llegarían, atónita la dejarían… (Gio: YAY rima)

Carol estaba entrando a su casa, con pasos lentos y en silencio, sabía que algo extraño pasaba, y sabía que no era un simple paramecio, de pronto fue como la puerta de un armario se movió, a Carol boquiabierta la dejó, moviendo aquella perilla con cuidado, encontró al intruso muy apretado

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Carol asombrada de ver a un hada de cabellos verdes, pero casi blancos, tez como la de un humano, camiseta blanca con un copo de nieve dibujado en el centro, pantalones negros, cola como la de un león y unas alas de hada.

-¿Quién soy yo?, ¿Quién soy yo?...no, en serio, ¿quien soy?, ah, claro, mi nombre es AMO Y SEÑOR DE LA NOCHE NAVIDEÑA CON EL AMOR Y LA BUENA VOLUNTAD-dijo Nieves con efectos especiales detrás.

-Eh, no, en serio ¿Cómo te llamas? Y ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué haces en mi casa? Y ¿a que hora te vas?-preguntó Carol.

-En orden, mi nombre es AMO Y SEÑOR DE LA NOCHE NAVIDEÑA CON EL AMOR Y LA BUENA VOLUNTAD-dijo Nieves y Carol levantó una ceja-está bien, está bien, mi nombre es Nieves, soy un hada navideña (N/A: Se llamaría Christmas´s fairy Snows) vengo a traerte la buena dicha de la navidad y me iré cuando haya cumplido ese plazo o hasta que me eches, eh…je, je, je

-¿Navidad?, es decir, ¿esperaron 10 años sin Navidad para que recién tuviera una?-preguntó enojada Carol.

-A ver, eh… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó Nieves.

-Bah, no vale la pena hablar con un personaje de mi imaginación-dijo Carol yéndose.

-Pero soy real-dijo Nieves-y vengo aquí a cumplirte tus deseos…

-¿Cómo un genio?-preguntó Carol.

-No, esos son seres malévolos y además tacaños, sólo te dan tres deseos, sin poder aumentarlos, además son esclavos que…-dijo Nieves y vio que Carol fruncía el ceño-eh…como, pero no igual, soy un hada navideña, un espíritu libre de Santa Claus y este año es la primera vez que nos dejan ayudar a los humanos.

-¿Así que me cumplirás todos mis deseos?-preguntó Carol mirándolo de forma incrédula.

-Sip-dijo Nieves.

-¿Aunque sea tontos?-dijo Carol más incrédulamente.

-Sep-dijo Nieves.

-¿Sin salir heridos?-preguntó Carol.

-Nop, no se puede dañar a las personas con magia, está en el manual-dijo Nieves-eso sí, habrá algunos deseos que no se podrán hacer por las reglas.

-Sabía que había un truco-dijo Carol molesta-de seguro está todo contra el reglamento y quieren que termine diciendo, no desee nada, pero tuve un hada navideña, ¡Yepi! (salto de alegría falso)

-Eh…no-dijo Nieves-deja que te lo explique con una canción (Gio: VERGÜENZA ALEJATE T-T)

"El primer día de Navidad, Nieves me regaló  
una perfecta cena con Chip" (N/A: Chip Skylard n-nU).- Aparece Chip hipnotizado en una mesa grande y llena de comida al estilo navideño.

-Si, pero aún no te creo-dijo Carol mirándolo incrédulamente.

"El segundo día de Navidad, Nieves me regaló

Dos zapatos nuevos y una perfecta cena con Chip".-A Carol le aparecen dos zapatos nuevos y esta se emociona ya que eran hermosas, sabía que si eso era un sueño, no quería que acabase.

-¿Ah si? y ¿que más?-preguntó Carol.

"El tercer día de Navidad, Nieves me regaló  
tres sofás nuevos, Dos zapatos nuevos y una perfecta cena con Chip".-Aparecen tres sofás en la casa de colores navideños

-Claro, pero eso no me sirve demasiado-dijo Carol.

"El cuarto día de Navidad, Nieves me regaló  
cuatro vestidos de gala, tres sofás nuevos, Dos zapatos nuevos y una perfecta cena con Chip"- En los brazos de Carol aparecen tres trajes bellos, con detalles navideños y como si los hubieran traído desde muy lejos.

-Vaya, gracias-dijo Carol.

"El quinto día de Navidad, Nieves me regaló  
cinco fueron los televisores con tv-cable, cuatro vestidos de gala, tres sofás nuevos, Dos zapatos nuevos y una perfecta cena con Chip"-alrededor de Carol aparecieron cinco televisores pantalla plana

"El sexto día de Navidad, Nieves me regaló seis nintendo wii (Gio: T-T buuu yo quiero, Twilight Princess (tic)), cinco fueron los televisores con tv-cable, cuatro vestidos de gala, tres sofás nuevos, Dos zapatos nuevos y una perfecta cena con Chip"- aparecieron seis consolas de videojuegos de las cuales cinco estaban activas en cada televisor nuevo

"El séptimo día de Navidad, Nieves me regaló  
siete mayordomos que te atenderán a la hora de comer, seis nintendo wii, cinco fueron los televisores con tv-cable, cuatro vestidos de gala, tres sofás nuevos, Dos zapatos nuevos y una perfecta cena con Chip".-Y en la mesa aparecieron siete mayordomos que atendieron a Chip.

"El octavo día de Navidad, Nieves me regaló  
ocho baños de chocolate, siete mayordomos que te atenderán a la hora de comer, seis nintendo wii, cinco fueron los televisores con tv-cable, cuatro vestidos de gala, tres sofás nuevos, Dos zapatos nuevos y una perfecta cena con Chip".-y Carol se bañó literalmente en chocolate.

"El noveno día de Navidad, Nieves me regaló  
nueve patinetas para el hielo, ocho baños de chocolate, siete mayordomos que te atenderán a la hora de comer, seis nintendo wii, cinco fueron los televisores con tv-cable, cuatro vestidos de gala, tres sofás nuevos, Dos zapatos nuevos y una perfecta cena con Chip".- y a Carol la golpearon nueve patinetas que la empujaron hasta la salida y jugó con ellas por un largo rato.

"El décimo día de Navidad, Nieves me regaló  
diez lasañas (Muy Garfield XD), nueve patinetas para el hielo, ocho baños de chocolate, siete mayordomos que te atenderán a la hora de comer, seis nintendo wii, cinco fueron los televisores con tv-cable, cuatro vestidos de gala, tres sofás nuevos, Dos zapatos nuevos y una perfecta cena con Chip".-y pasta cae sobre Carol con un baño de lasaña y chocolate (Gio: YO QUIERO O-O T-T)

"El undécimo día de Navidad, Nieves me regaló  
once de mis fotos en Madrid, diez lasañas, nueve patinetas para el hielo, ocho baños de chocolate, siete mayordomos que te atenderán a la hora de comer, seis nintendo wii, cinco fueron los televisores con tv-cable, cuatro vestidos de gala, tres sofás nuevos, Dos zapatos nuevos y una perfecta cena con Chip".-En las manos de Carol aparecen fotos de Nieves con distintas poses en Madrid….

"El duodécimo día de Navidad, Nieves me regaló  
doce juguetes tamaño real, once de mis fotos en Madrid, diez lasañas, nueve patinetas para el hielo, ocho baños de chocolate, siete mayordomos que te atenderán a la hora de comer, seis nintendo wii, cinco fueron los televisores con tv-cable, cuatro vestidos de gala, tres sofás nuevos, Dos zapatos nuevos y una perfecta cena con Chip".-y alrededor de Carol aparecen muñecas que parecen estar vivas y que saludan a Carol todas vestidas con adornos navideños.

-Y ahora, ¿convencida?-preguntó Nieves.

-Ehm, no lo sé-dijo Carol mirándolo maliciosamente (N/A: así ¬¬) y con una sonrisa.

-No me obligues a usar el espíritu navideño en tu contra-dijo Nieves frunciendo el ceño-además ni se como hacer eso…pero ¡no me hagas usarlo!

-No te preocupes, no es necesario-dijo Carol sonriendo y lo abrazó-gracias, este día es el más feliz de mi vida.

-(Sonrojado) je, je, de nada, es mi misión y creo que lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿no?-preguntó Nieves.

-Estupendamente claro que mi madre no puede verte, ¿o si?-preguntó Carol confundida.

-No, no puede-dijo Nieves con anteojos y mostrándole un libro que dice "Da Xmas Rulez"-párrafo cinco, sección nueve, línea veintisiete, donde está la foto con mi mamá (Se ve una fotografía de la mamá de Nieves estrujando a su hijo)…ehem, ¿como llego eso allí?, eh, je, je, eh, aquí está, "los humanos adultos no pueden saber de nuestra existencia".

-¿Qué haremos?, mi mamá está apunto de llegar y creerá que robé todo esto-dijo Carol asustada.

-Descuida, lo tengo toooodo planeado-dijo Nieves con una sonrisa.

Pero no notaban que afuera estaba una sombra con un traje parecido al del conde Drácula mientras la nieve caía…

-¿Nieve?, yo dije relámpago, nadie hace nada bien-dijo la sombra-wuahahaha, ahora que he detectado un hada navideña, nada impedirá que la robe ñaca ñaca, que malo soy ouch (Es golpeado por una pelota)

-EXTREMO-se escuchó en la cercanías, era un niño con una camiseta y gorra rosada, tenía un bate de beisball en las manos-ouc, ¿creen que se enoje?... (Comienza a silbar y se va sigilosamente)

**Continuará…**

**Notas del autor: **YAY NIEVES!!! TERMINE!!!!! Bueno me falta para terminar el fic (un poco...no se estoy pensando en extenderlo un poco mas, pero no se) como sea, quiero saberlo todo, desde lo que desayunaron hasta que soñaron…digo, ¿les gusto?... si les gusto un review no está demás, escriba ahora, escriba ya, y por dejar un review llévese totalmente gratis mi total felicidad y si deja en estos 5 minutos tendrá toda mi devoción XD, (haciendo un santuario n-nU), ya, ya dejo de ser aburrido…gracias a todos por los reviews, en serio me animan luego de que estoy entre estresado por esta semana y el inicio de la siguiente X.x ni quiero recordarlo, es por eso que creo que el siguiente cap no va a venir tan pronto…pero antes de navidad, lo juro xD….HaldamirElf (pero como nadie me conoce con ese nombre, mejor Gio xD)


	5. ¿Padrinos o Hadas Navideñas?

**Actualizacion después de años xD, perdon por la demora, ¬¬ me traumaron con pruebas atrasadas n-nU, y mi cumpleaños, ademas T-T q tuve q ayudar a cierta sombra en otro fic, pero ya regrese n-n, y estoy proximo a acabar este fic (al fin n-n xD) AnnaDarkAngel y sin comentarios por leer mi fic , xD bueno, en el proximo tendre que usar mis dotes que no tengo para escribir todo en rima, como un cuento navideño que es n-nU lo lograre??, no lo se, pero ahí me dicen que no les gusto y q si n-n, bueno, este es otro cap, aquí aparece Timmy (siii ), veamos si les gusta…gracias de nuevo por leer el fic n-n**

**Capitulo 5:**

**¿Padrinos o Hadas navideñas?**

Binkie: En el capitulo anterior, Carol a Nieves conoció, pese a estar en contra de su lógica, finalmente creyó sin recurrir a pócima, pero cuando ellos bailaban felices, una sombra vio con malevolencia en su escondite, claro que luego fue golpeado, por la pelota de un niño de 10 años…fue cuando entonces…

-EXTREMO-se escuchó en la cercanías, era un niño con una camiseta y gorra rosada, tenía un bate de beisball en las manos-ouc, ¿creen que se enoje?... (Comienza a silbar y se va sigilosamente)

-Rayos, eso dolió-dijo la sombra y luego desapareció.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa de Carol…

-Este día va a ser genial-dijo Carol saltando sobre un sofá-si papá lo viera.

-Eh…si, je, je, de seguro estaría feliz-dijo Nieves sonriendo falsamente.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Carol.

-No, nada-dijo Nieves-¿deseas alguna otra cosa, Carol?

-Ehm, no, Nieves, que raro…-dijo Carol.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿ratas aliens?, ¿árboles navideños fantasmas?-dijo Nieves saltando al combate, con traje y todo.

-Ja, ja, no, es que mi madre no ha llegado-dijo Carol.

-Debe ser porque está ocupada-dijo Nieves-ya sé, ¿Por qué no la vamos a buscar?

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Carol.

-Claro, así podré conocer Dimmsdale-dijo Nieves.

-¿Nunca has venido?-preguntó Carol.

-Eh…si, creo que varias veces, pero cuando uno es hada navideña no se pone a ver el lugar donde estás, sino sólo reconocer y asegurar el lugar para Santa Claus-dijo Nieves un poco triste.

-Es como… trabajar en Navidad-dijo Carol.

-Algo así-dijo Nieves-pero bueno, sólo trabajamos una vez al año, y el bono navideño es muy grande y generoso…bueno no se puede comprar una mansión con ella pero…

-Bien, Nieves, me convenciste, vamos a ver a mi mamá-dijo Carol-creo que si tomamos el bus numero 5 nos llevará.

-¿Tomar el autobús?, ja, eso es para quienes no tienen un hada mágica con estilo-dijo Nieves dando vueltas con la varita y desaparecieron en un "poof".

Mientras tanto en la casa de una familia de clase media, el niño de gorra rosa caminaba por su habitación con gran alboroto…

-DESEO UN PERRO ZOMBIE, DESEO EL ATAQUE DE LOS OSOS PANDAS-dijo el niño de gorra rosa.

-Eh, Timmy, ¿no crees que es peligroso?-preguntó una hada de cabello rosa, camiseta amarilla y con un gesto de preocupación.

-HECHO-dijo un hada de cabello verde, camisa y corbata, levantando su varita y la habitación hizo "poof" y luego aparecieron los deseos del niño de gorra rosa llamado Timmy. Luego estos gruñeron y luego miraron a Timmy, Timmy comenzó a correr en círculos

-Hagan algo-dijo Timmy mientras huía de los deseos.

-Siii-dijo el hada de cabello rosa frunciendo el ceño y los deseos desaparecieron.

-Eso estuvo cerca, gracias, Wanda-dijo Timmy.

-Timmy pide otro deseo-dijo el hada de cabello verde.

-Suficiente de deseos, por hoy Cosmo, Timmy sabe que-dijo Wanda mirando el reloj-en cualquier momento tus padres dirán…

-Timmy saldremos por la mañana, así que te quedaras con…VICKY-dijeron los padres desde el auto familiar y aparece una adolescente de cabello anaranjado, camiseta verde y con relámpagos detrás.

-Lo que nos dice…-dijo Timmy-deseo salir de aquí.

-Aún no aprende que eso es vago-dijo Cosmo levantando su varita.

Y de un Poof salieron de la casa para aparecer en la calle, Timmy ahora estaba con un traje para la nieve de ese día y sus hadas como muñecos de nieve, uno con un sombrero rosa y el otro con un sombrero verde.

-Chicos, debemos huir de Vicky-dijo Timmy y se escucha dentro de su casa "GUSANO"-deseo ir al centro comercial.

"Poof" ocurrió sin chistar. Mientras cerca del deseado lugar, Carol y Nieves caminaban con tranquilidad. En eso Carol vio a su alrededor al niño dienton, en ese momento no fue relevancia, mas cuando chocaron fue una gran importancia.

-Cuidado-dijo Carol.

-Eh, si, perdón-dijo Timmy aun con su mano sobre su cara para engañar al dolor causado por el choque.

-Je, je, que extraños son tu gorro y tu bufanda, uno es rosa y el otro verde-dijo Carol.

-Y tu abrigo también es extraño-dijo Timmy viendo que era rojo, verde y blanco, además parecía tener ojos.

-Eh si, ten mas cuidado-dijo Carol avanzando cubriendo como pudiera el abrigo. Y camino muy rápido, hacia un gran local, se veía mucha gente afuera, Carol avanzo con dificultad por el escaso espacio del local, pero finalmente vio a una mujer muy atareada y sin dejarse ver la cara vio a Carol entre las personas…

-Carol, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la madre.

-Vinimos…vine a verte mamá-dijo Carol.

-Lo siento, hija, tendré que quedarme un rato más-dijo la madre sin parar de trabajar.

-Está bien, mamá-dijo Carol muy triste, luego miró su abrigo y salieron de allí. Carol se dirigió a un rincón oscuro e iba a hablar con Nieves cuando vio a Timmy en el mismo lugar…pero él no había notado que ella estaba atrás de él.

-Cosmo, Wanda, deseo…-dijo Timmy.

-¿Qué?, tú también tienes…-dijo Carol y Timmy dio un giro y le cubrió la boca.

-No lo digas, sino los perderé, ¿está bien?-dijo Timmy-Wanda, Cosmo, deseo que esta niña no recuerde quienes son.

-No, alto, no pueden hacer eso-dijo el abrigo.

-Tu abrigo… ¿habla?-dijo Timmy.

-No sólo hablo un perfecto español, sino que además nadie resiste a mis emparedados con crema de maní-dijo el abrigo.

-Es mi…-dijo Carol-alto, si lo digo lo perderé.

-Aprendes rápido-dijo Timmy-yo soy Timmy Turner.

-Mi nombre es Carol-dijo la niña-este es Nieves

-Ellos son Cosmo y Wanda-dijo Timmy.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Wanda.

-No te ves como un padrino mágico-dijo Cosmo.

-Es porque no lo soy-dijo Nieves-soy un hada navideña.

-Eso no es decir quienes son a nosotros-dijo Carol.

-En realidad, no-dijo Nieves-y lo cantare, dice asi…

-No cantes, no ahora, tenemos que irnos-dijo Carol.

-Pero…-dijo Timmy.

-Disculpa, Timmy, yo, en serio quiero estar sola-dijo Carol y salio corriendo.

-Lo que sucede es que Carol no ha tenido una buena vispera de Navidad, lo que me dice que no he hecho un buen trabajo-dijo Nieves-pero…creo que se la solución, pero necesito ayuda…no puedo hacerlo solo

-Cosmo, Wanda, ¿ayudarían a Nieves?-preguntó Timmy-Carol si se veía muy triste, tal vez asi le ayudamos a que su deseo navideño se cumpla.

-Tus deseos son órdenes-dijeron Cosmo y Wanda.

-Bien, sólo tenemos que hacer un…-dijo Nieves y un gran "Poof" apareció invadiendo todo Dimmsdale.-Este hechizo a todos encantara, pues la navidad es la que actuará, en tan solo un dia, dejare a Dimmdale lleno de alegría, Carol verá asi el poder del espiritu navideño, sin que la deje frunciendo el ceño, este es el hechizo de las hadas, y todos hablaran en rimas encantadas…

Luego de eso…se sintió un aire distinto en Dimmsdale, era el aire navideño, ¿Qué sería ahora?, eso pronto lo sabremos….

**Continuará…**

**Notas del autor: En este cap no hubo canciones, pero se vienen mas n-n, espero que les haya gustado, como ya dije esta proximo a acabar n-n, bueno si les gusto o si no diganme, gracias por leer mi fic…en el proximo rima!!!...gracias de nuevo…HaldamirElf**


	6. El Hechizo de la Navidad

**Sip, pues ocurrio, este fic se me fue de mis manos y lo voy a terminar después de navidad (¬¬ rayos, siempre pasa) pero bueno antes de terminar el año, quedan dos caps mas n-n, segundo…escribi esto es rima, asi que si algunas cosas las encuentran muy tontas, pues perdon TT-TT, AnnaDarkAngel y sin comentarios por dejar reviews n-n lo aprecio mucho. Tercero FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!! Y gracias por leer mi fic n-n**

**Capitulo 6:**

**El Hechizo de la Navidad**

Binkie: ¿Recuerdan lo que en el capitulo anterior ocurrió?, pues un hechizo muy grande surgió, a través de la ayuda de de dos hadas, Nieves a Dimmsdale dejo encantada, creyendo asi su victoria, ni Timmy, ni Nieves, ni Cosmo y Wanda, observaron que una sombra los observaba (n-n rima!!!)

-Trabajo listo-dijo el hada muy pillo.

-¿Por qué todos hablamos en rima?-preguntó el niño con su pregunta indecisa.

-Porque ese es el espíritu navideño, y porque así me pagan más-dijo Nieves sin chistar.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que esperamos?-preguntó el niño de diez años-vamos a buscar a Carol, y mostrarle todos sus regalos, con cantos y alegrías, feliz se pondrá este día. (X-x rima, rima, rima)

-Timmy, lo has dicho bien-dijo el hada y adelantó un pie-mejor será, que a Carol debemos encontrar.

Pero no notaron que allí se encontraba, una sombra extremadamente malvada, traída desde el polo norte, el vino a hacer desorden. Su sonrisa era malvada, su traje miedo causaba, tenía garras muy largas, que al mas fuerte metal el destrozaba. De pronto y finalmente salió, la maligna sombra de su rincón, ahora se veía claramente, no era ni un fantasma ni nada de lo que tenia en mente, era un hada, pero que su aura es malvada, era de color verde y peludo, con un traje como el de los vampiros, sus ojos eran rojizos y con una mirada maligna a todo el mundo.

-A esta fiesta pondré fin-dijo el hada al salir-cuando atrape esa hada a Santa destronaré, sin gracia ni causa el rey yo me convertiré, los regalos serán míos, y la miseria será el lema de mis dominios. Esa hada ha cometido un grave error cuando a Dimmsdale él llegó. Esa niña esta perdida no podrá hacer nada y rendirse es lo único que alcanza. Y cuando ella con él haya discutido, yo tomaré al hada sin pedirle permiso.

El hada rió y rió hasta que con saliva él se atoró. Mientras tanto Timmy y Nieves corrían, en busca de la pobre niña. Carol no quería una navidad distinta, lo que ella quería era una navidad con su familia, no le importaban regalos y la cena, solo estar con su madre es lo que desea, pues entonces corrió hasta su casa, y dentro sus amigos estaban.

-¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí primero?-preguntó la niña muy agitada por cierto.

-Pues…las hadas tenemos nuestros atajos-dijo Nieves sin retrasos.

-Además tomamos el expreso Varita-dijo Cosmo flotando gracias a sus alitas.

-Vinimos a apoyarte, pese a que no te conocemos bien-dijo Timmy mirando en la sala la obra de arte, mirando el techo de la cabeza a los pies.

-Gracias pero quiero estar sola-dijo Carol con voz melancólica.

-Pero Carol es navidad-dijo Nieves con gran felicidad.

-Pues para mí es como cualquiera-dijo Carol y su mirada de tristeza era.

-Carol mi misión es esa, que tu navidad con tu familia sea-dijo el hada navideña, girando su varita hasta que ella la vea.

-Pues ya me cansé-dijo Carol con su voz a gran alcance-deseo que todo lo que ocurrió hoy nunca lo recuerde, pues si cumplirás todos mis deseos entonces también este. No tardes pues en cumplirlo, presto debes hacerlo porque así te lo pido.

-¿Cuál es el deseo que pides?, pero antes te pido que lo medites-dijo Nieves.

-Esto es lo que deseo y escúchalo bien, deseo que nadie recuerde que tengo familia, que piense que soy una desconocida-dijo Carol un poco intranquila- deseo que todo lo que paso esta nochebuena sea un momento de memoria solo a mi y a Timmy, pues no quiero recordar que tengo familia que no está conmigo, eso es lo que deseo…

(Traducción: n-un como no se entendió bien, esto es lo que deseó, "que ella no tenga familia que recordar, pues su madre es la única que tiene y con ella no puede estar en navidad…eso sonó en rima O-O)

Ahora vemos a la cruel hada, que observaba a lo lejos, como su plan resultado daba, entonces tomo su poder con su brazo sereno y lanzó al cielo su poder maquiavélico. Y el hada navideña en vista de cumplir con su deber, levantó su varita para así el deseo conceder….todo Dimmsdale se lleno de tremendo temor, cuando Carol y Timmy observaron que Nieves habia sido capturado, quien lo había hecho era el hada pero no era navideña, sino una gran bestia que con la navidad quería acabar…

-Es hora del gran final-dijo el hada sin dejar suspirar-a la navidad he de poner fin, porque año tras año los niños de este mundo a las hadas hacen trabajas como si no importaran, pero no mas, nunca dejaré que eso vuelva a pasar, para eso necesito el poder de esta hada navideña, aunque esta no quiera, ohohohohoh….

Y sin dejar hablar a los niños que allí quedaron, estos con tristeza se miraron, pero la niña Carol miro fijamente al cielo…

-No dejare que Nieves termine encerrado-dijo Carol con un caso acertado-he de salvarlo, aunque así yo deba morir.

-Eh…no creo que tanto yo-dijo el niño dienton-pero he de ayudarte a atrapar al hada que esto causo, pues es navidad y eso es lo que deseo yo.

Y ambos corrieron en busca de pistas que los llevara al hada que con la navidad desea acabar…

**Continuará…**

**Notas del autor: FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y gracias por leer este fic n-n lo aprecio mucho, si quieren, solo si quieren pueden dejar un review n-n para mi…solo quiero saber como esta FELIZ NAVIDAD DE NUEVO!!!!**


End file.
